Solar panels are typically mounted over surfaces, such as residential or commercial building rooftops, using solar panel racking systems. The racking systems commonly include a series of longitudinal rails, that span the length of a rooftop, and a series of lateral rails disposed perpendicular to the longitudinal rails. The longitudinal rails are fastened or attached to the roof using a series of roof clamps or clips. Typically, each lateral rail is shaped and dimensioned to define a channel for receiving an edge of a solar panel, and is releasably attached to a plurality of longitudinal rails such that the solar panels are securely held on the roof and set-off a fixed distance from the roof material. In some instances, the various rails may be designed to hold the panels at an inclined angle.